


Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla

by Animeangel1798



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: “You've been very bad Gareki-kun, you really shouldn't lust after older men.”
Hirato's voice rolled over his naked skin like a caress, his voice held just the right amount of seriousness to quickly immerse them both in the game. Gareki could do nothing but squirm.
“I've seen the way you look at Yogi, the way you look at me. It's depraved”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first threesome fic. Go easy on me and enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Is this really necessary?”

Gareki glared as the blindfold covered his vision, tugging lightly at the ribbon tying his hands above his head, a vague sound of amusement answered him

“It makes a prettier picture. You remember what to do if you want to stop right?”

Hirato's voice rang in his ears and Gareki flushed slightly

“Yes...”

He didn't have to see it to know Hirato was grinning, warm lips pressed softly to his for a second before the gag replaced the pressure and the game began.

“You've been very bad Gareki-kun, you really shouldn't lust after older men.”

Hirato's voice rolled over his naked skin like a caress, his voice held just the right amount of seriousness to quickly immerse them both in the game. Gareki could do nothing but squirm.

“I've seen the way you look at Yogi, the way you look at me. It's depraved”

Hands on his face, tilting his chin upwards and cupping his cheek. A mouth at his neck, nipping down and back up, just hard enough to be felt and just soft enough to drive Gareki crazy. A dark, rich laugh

“You could have come to me, I know what you want, Yogi can't truly give you what you want. What you need.”

A gasp works its way past the gag when teeth bite into his neck and Gareki's already hard, Hirato always knew how to drive him crazy. Belatedly he realizes he's struggling again, his body knowing the game they play even if his mind forgets.

“Ahh but maybe there is something Yogi can give you, or at least help with~”

Hirato trails nails down his sensitive sides causing Gareki to shiver, the dark amusement and intent in Hirato's voice almost goes unnoticed... Almost. Hot air blows against his ear wringing another shudder from him and Hirato purrs

“Maybe one isn't enough for you, perhaps your wanton enough that you can't be satisfied by one lover. Is that what you want lovely?”

Gareki shakes his head and growls around the gag as best he can but Hirato just laughs

“I think you're denying your true feelings, let me help you.”

Suddenly Hirato's gone, along with the heat his presence brought. Gareki shivers again for a different reason as he hears the door open and Hirato step out into the hall. He tries to keep his breathing steady so he can hear the footsteps when they return.

Footsteps, finally, and a sharp gasp from the doorway. Gareki doesn't attempt to hide his blush, though he does struggle. Real humiliation floods him, along with arousal, and he has to force himself not to end this too soon.

Hirato just laughs, hands already stroking over Gareki's hair to calm him. It's more effective than it should be and usually that would make Gareki annoyed but right now it serves it's purpose.

“Isn't he lovely? I told you he would be.”

Gareki struggled to keep his breathing even as Yogi started stuttering

“I- I think... W-what... Gareki-kun?”

His voice trailed off weakly and Gareki internally rolled his eyes, Yogi sounded more embarrassed than Gareki felt, which was ridiculous because Gareki was the only one naked and vulnerable, tied up like a present for both their pleasure.

The thought alone made Gareki's hips twitch, looking for stimulation but finding none. Hirato laughed

“See, he wants it so bad.”

Gareki flinched in surprise as hands wrapped around his thighs, prying them wide apart. Gareki grit his teeth against the gag but didn't resist as Hirato bared him to the room, hesitant footsteps coming closer and Hirato's thumbs rubbing circles into his inner thighs.

Hirato sighed

“Don't be afraid to touch him Yogi. He wants it more than he'll let on. He'll struggle, yes, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want it. He always has a way out.”

Gareki could feel the strange tension in the air, it was important to make sure Yogi was comfortable with this. Gareki wondered how hard it had been to coax Yogi here in the first place. He heard Yogi shuffle awkwardly

“Are you sure you're okay with this Gareki-kun?”

Gareki huffed a displeased noise as he was forced to break character but managed to give Yogi a reassuring nod. He made a pointed hand motion that basically told Hirato what he wanted and Hirato ran a hand along his side in response

“It's like I told you before, Gareki is going to pretend he doesn't want this but he does. He has a specific signal for if he wants to stop. Gareki, show him.”

Gareki huffed again but moved to comply. His silent safe word was tapping a specific pattern on the wall coupled with a strange, but noticeable, kick of his leg. His display seemed to set Yogi at ease because he let out a small sigh.

“Okay, if this is what you both want.”

Hirato clapped his hands once making Gareki jump slightly

'Bastard did that on purpose!'

“Let's get this show on the road then! Remember that I also have a specific persona in this scenario, Yogi. Anybody can stop this at any time if something makes them uncomfortable.”

And just like that the game began again and Hirato slipped back into command.

“Gareki here has been having perverted thoughts about older men. I figured we could show him a lesson in being careful what you wish for.”

A weight settles on the bed, a hand gripping his chin roughly to jerk his head up as the other hand tweaks a hard nipple causing Gareki to gasp and squirm slightly. Hirato's dark chuckle fills the air again

“See? He wants this, whether he admits it or not.”

Gareki struggles and curses as Hirato's hands trail down his stomach teasingly slow. His hands skip over his erection to splay along his inner thighs in a soft caress followed by the drag of nails along the sensitive skin. Gareki flushes red at the moan that escapes past the gag, struggles renewing.

Suddenly he feels weight settling on the other side of the bed and hesitant fingers trail over his skin, when Yogi speaks his voice, though slightly shaky, holds just enough teasing to flush Gareki's skin red from embarrassment and arousal

“Who knew Gareki-kun could be this cute~”

His fingers tracing gentle patterns over his torso. Gareki whimpers softly as Yogi's touch presses harder and Hirato begins to suck red marks up and down his thigh. He can't stop the way his hips twitch when Hirato gets close to where he wants him, needs him, to go but Hirato only stops to blow lightly on his twitching member before moving to the other thigh to repeating the process.

Gareki whines as he's teased and suddenly there are hands on his face

“Can I remove the gag?”

Hirato must have nodded because the gag is unbuckled and Yogi's lips are attached to his. Whatever else about this encounter might make Yogi nervous kissing Gareki is, apparently, the one thing he's completely comfortable with.

'Who knew Yogi was so good at kissing... Keep the game going.'

He jerked his head to the side to break the kiss, panting slightly as he finally got to speak

“S-stop!”

Yogi makes a small, concerned noise but Hirato just laughs

“You're still going to deny how much you want this? At least your body is being honest.”

And with that sentence his hand finally wraps around Gareki's erection dragging an unhindered whimper from his lips. Hirato laughs again

“See, you're loving this.”

Hirato's nails rake over his sides once more before his weight leaves the bed

“Keep him quiet for a minute Yogi, I need to grab a few things.”

There's a slight pause that makes Gareki squirm before Yogi's hand is gripping his chin, gentler than Hirato, and a soft mouth is pressing against his. Gareki almost forgets to struggle as Yogi's tongue teases it's way into his mouth to play along his pallet. He really hadn't expected Yogi's kisses to feel this addicting.

Yogi pulls away to let him breath just as Hirato makes his way back to the bed

“Put the gag back in for now. I want to play with him for a bit.”

Yogi gently fits the gag back into his mouth and Hirato spreads his legs far apart. He hears the clink of metal as Hirato fits his thighs into a spreader bar leaving him spread open and vulnerable. Gareki struggles to close his legs as Hirato's hands stroke over his inner thighs.

“There's no use in struggling Gareki, just lay back and relax.”

The pop of the lube being opened follows his words and Gareki curses behind the gag. Hirato just hums an amused noise before cold, wet fingers prod his entrance. Gareki jerks with a noticeable hiss and Yogi presses a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“You look so cute right now Gareki-kun.”

Gareki attempts to wiggle away from the affection but Hirato's working him open with three fingers and Gareki can't concentrate. All he can do is take it in, Yogi's words flood into his ears and Hirato teases him to the brink and back over and over. It's almost to much.

Suddenly Hirato's fingers pull out and Gareki makes a noise of protest before his brain can catch up. Hirato gives another dark laugh and Gareki tries to kick him. It's awkward with the bar in place but he manages to put a little bit of force behind it. Hirato just catches his leg and presses a kiss to his inner thigh.

“He's prepared, would you like to go first Yogi?”

Yogi had, till this point, been pressing random kisses into Gareki's skin and muttering praise into Gareki's ear. Gareki could feel Yogi's hesitation but Yogi seemed to recover enough confidence to take his place between Gareki's spread legs. Hirato took Yogi's spot by Gareki's head.

Gareki's practically quaking with anticipation and when Yogi begins to press inside he lets out an uncontrollable moan and his legs spread themselves wider of their own accord. Hirato's pinching his nipples and muttering seductive phrases in his ears. It's to much all at once and Gareki's going to lose his fucking mind.

Yogi pauses once he's fully in and after an experimental thrust that leaves Gareki writhing he sets a fast pace. Suddenly the gags gone again and he has Hirato's tongue in his mouth. Gareki does his best to kiss back but suddenly Yogi finds is prostate and Gareki can't hold it any longer. He comes with a shout, Yogi following moments after.

Hirato runs a gently hand through Gareki's hair and gives him a dark laugh

“Looks like it's my turn Gareki-kun~”

Gareki swallows, flinching slightly as Yogi pulls out. Hirato gives him a few seconds of rest before pressing a kiss to Gareki's lips and taking Yogi's previous place between Gareki's legs.

“Yogi, take that blindfold off him, I'd like him to see this.”

There's a second of shuffling before the blindfold comes off and Gareki's blinking his vision back into focus. The first thing he sees is Yogi, who looks like a mess, red faced and slightly sweaty. The second thing Gareki sees is Hirato's dark smirk.

Hirato pushes in suddenly and Gareki makes a strangled moan. He's still sensitive from his previous orgasm and Hirato's not being gentle. Hirato sets a hard, deep pace and it leaves Gareki achingly hard in no time. All he can do is arch into it and cry out. Suddenly Yogi's hand wraps around his aching member and Gareki barely has time to whimper before he's spilling himself all over Yogi's hand. Hirato follows after seemingly an eternity. Gareki shivers as Hirato pulls out.

Instantly Hirato's up and untying his hands, rubbing at the red marks left on his wrists. Yogi plants soft kisses on Gareki's lips and Hirato pulls a blanket over all three of them. When they're cozy and warm Hirato sighed

“I wouldn't mind doing this more often. If you and Yogi are willing of course.”

Gareki rolled his eyes

“I wouldn't mind it either.”

Yogi blushes and stutters slightly but finally nods

“I.. I liked doing it...”

Gareki gave them both a tired smirk

“Good, not for a while though.”

And buries his face against Hirato's chest just to hear the rumble of his laughter.


End file.
